


Welcome to the Sanders Sides News

by Hedgehogspike08



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, just some chapters of a silly idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehogspike08/pseuds/Hedgehogspike08
Summary: Just some random multi-chapter story I thought of where Deceit and Virgil run a news cast in the mindscape. Chapter one is mostly a test for writing just dialogue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I literally looked like a fusion of Deceit, Patton, and Virgil today, so yeah. Also, thanks for support on my other fics!

“Hello, I’m your host, Virgil Sanders.”

“And I’m your Co-host, Deceit Sanders. This is the Sanders Sides news, your hub for all things mindscape.”

“This week on Patton’s antics.”

“Heya Lo, those glasses are quite spec-tacular!”

“Virgil, the empire has fallen!”

“Slither me timbers, it’s Deceit!”

“That is it on Patton’s antics. Deceit, what was the best thing to happen this week?”

“Hmmm. Thomas pied Remy in the face. That was pretty great. He got a lot of sleep that night. You sat on top of the refrigerator for an entire day.”

“Now, for the segment of Thomas in the mindscape.”

“Where the heck am I. Oh wait, there’s a sign. The Imagination. What’s there? Oh, that’s a giant spider. Nope, bye, not doing this.”

“Now for relationshi-”

“No, no, no. Relationships don’t exist here. Nope, no.”

“Kiddos, food is ready, what are you doing?”

“I don’t know, what are we doing?”

“Deceit, shut up. We’ll be there in a second, Pat!”

“That’s it on Sanders Sides news. I’m Deceit.”

“And I’m Virgil.”

“Goodbye, and see you next time.”


	2. Take Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already updated a different series today, but I wanted to update multiple things.

"Hi, I'm your host, Deceit Sanders."

"And I'm your co-host, Remus Sanders. If you were wondering, Virgil is fine. Just sick.

"Anyways, Deceit, what is our first topic?"

"Relationships. Everyone knows we are in a relationship, but what are some other cannon ships?"

"I believe the 'ship names' are Prinxiety, Logicallity, and Remile."

"So, Roman and Virgil? Are you sure you wrote these down right? Saw what you thought you saw?"

"Well, Prinxiety I saw proof of on Halloween. They were sitting next to each other on the couch, nowhere near where they usually sit."

"Interesting. What about Logicallity?"

"Same stuff. Last Christmas I saw them under the mistletoe."

"Ok. now, Remile?"

"This one is more of a guess, but Picani got Remy some coffee and they hang out really often for not even being sides. Usually characters don't hang out unless they are used together in a series."

"We will find proof. Now goodbye everyo-"

"DAMIAN! WHY DID YOU LOCK ME IN THE CLOSET!?"

"TO EXPOSE EVERYONE'S LOVE LIFE BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET ME!"

"and that's it on the sanders sides news. remus out."


End file.
